Shine in the world of Equestria (remake)
by PrincessMidnightMoon
Summary: this is a remake of Shine in the world of Equestria mostly the same but no Flash Sentry if you hate Flash you can still read this Shine just want to be a normal girl but its a bit different she in a bit different world now can she ever get of this world? find out! It's kinda mostly oc in the story
1. Chapter 1

Shine just an ordinary girl in an ordinary town. Today she just transfer from another school. And she going to Canterlot High School, the reason why she moved is because she hated the school she was in.

"Ok! Time to go to school can't wait any longer. Wait a minute," as Shine look at her phone. "Oh no I'm almost late!"

As Shine got to the school she lean against the statue and fell back. Almost everything went black until she open her eyes. A shadow of someone but, it's not someone is somepony! This can't be happening this has to be fake.

"Haut stay where you are!" as a guard called out. Then the door open and showed a pony with wings and horn. Her hair has pink, yellow and purple and has a pink coat.

"What is happening here?" as the pony called out.

"Your majesty" as the guard said. 'it's weird that they bow down.' As Shine thought.

"Uh what is happening here is this some kind of trick." Shine said.

"What do you mean little one this is not a trick." The pink pony said.

"Are you sure, I mean a pony with wings and horn can't talk!" Shine angrily said.

"What's your name?" The pink pony ask.

"Well my name is Shine and what's your name?" Shine respond.

"I'm Princess Cadence and where are your parents." Cadence said.

"I don't know one minute I was there next I'm here all sudden." Shine said.

"What you do you mean? Bit any way we have to go somewhere. " Cadence said.

Shine wasn't sure if she was going to be safe or not, but shes know she have to be safe. And where Shine have go back where she came from.

Princess Cadence and Shine travel to Ponyville and we stop in front of a big tree house. Cadence knocks on the door and another pony just like her but she had shorter hair it was straight also purple with pink and a bit of dark blue.

"Cadence it's been a long time since we seen each other!" Twilight said.

"I know." Cadence replied.

They got inside and there were tons of books. Twilight told Shine to wait in the other room. After that they came to the room where she was.

"We need to talk," As Shine heard Twilight speaks. "We need to get you back where you came from. And we need to do this quick."

"But I want to spend more time here." Shine said.

After we headed back to the Crystal Empire Shine said her finals goodbyes to them.

4 Years later….

"Oh no, I'm gonna be late again!" Shine shouted.

Once again she fell back to another place and ended up at the same place.

"Don't tell me it you again is it?" as I know that voice.

"Princess Cadence, is this a dream or... I did it again?" Shine asked.

"I think this real 100%" Cadence replied.

"WHY!?" Shine ask.

"Hey don't panic maybe we can get you back but… oh no." Cadence voice trail off.

"What is happened?" Shine asked nervously.

"The portal close already..." her voice trailed off again.

"This is bad really bad!" Shine said.

"Okay since you're younger you have to wait for another 30 moons to go back!" Cadence shout out.

I passed out and everything went black. I woke up on a bed and was so comfortable. The door opened and saw Twilight Sparkle, Princess Cadence and five other ponies. A pink pony has pink light coat and dark pink hair, blue eyes and cutie mark as a two yellow balloons and blue balloons. Pony who has a white coat a dark purple hair a cutie mark as three diamonds also her eyes were every stylish. Then a pony with an orange coat, yellow hair and a cutie mark as three apples. A shy pony with pink long hair, yellow coat and cutie mark as three butterflies. The last one was a rainbow hair and blue coat also a cutie mark as cloud and rainbow lightning bolt.

"This is Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash." Twilight said.

"HI ITS SO NICE TO MEET YOU I'M PINKIE PIE BUT YOU CAN CALL ME PINKIE! All my friends do!" as Pinkie shouted.

"Pinkie darling you shout at the poor filly. Hello my named is Rarity it's a pleasure to meet you." Rarity said.

"Actually she just screams at me and her just being herself I think and I should be getting back home." Shine said.

"Uh well thing is that the portal is close and you did come at the last minute" Twilight said.

"What?!"Everypony shouted expect Cadence.

"No, how long do I have to wait, cause I kind of forgot." Shine said.

"30 moons that's how long you have to wait." Cadence replied.

"And how long are 30 moons?" Shine asked.

"About 819 days to be right." Cadence replied.

Shine face was so surprise with waiting even know she can wait but not this long. She just wish that she didn't fell back and anything would be just the way it was. She want to see her, family knowing they worry about her. She just want to forget this ever happened. And I wish I didn't fell back 4 years ago so she wouldn't know them. The others ponies look at her disappointed. Then Pinkie thought of a way to cheer Shine.

"Hey I know how I can cheer you up to turn that down face upside down!" Pinkie said. For a minute Shine was puzzle why Pinkie would make her feel better. Then the two went out the room and went to a place called Ponyville.

"What is this place, I think I been here before like 4 years ago man it's kind of been a while since I was here nothing has change!" Shine said.

"Hey, Shine theres a place where I like to go when I feel down." Pinkie said.

"Where?" Shine ask.

"Sugar Cube Corner!" Pinkie replied.

"That may be good there to be cheer up, sure!" Shine happily said.

The mane 6 and Shine went to Sugar Cube Corner and all want them to order muffins. After they finished they took a tour around Ponyville.

"And where finished with the tour of Ponyville." Twilight said. Then once they got to Twilight's house then they all went inside. But Shine saw another pony and a dragon.

"Shine, meet Spike my number 1 assistance."

"How come there dragons at this world? " Shine ask.

Then Spike burp out a letter. Twilight uses her magic to pick it up. Twilight read the letter but she dropped it.

"What wrong Twilight?" Fluttershy ask.

"Shine and I need to go to Canterlot. Come on Shine lets go." Twilight respond.

As Twilight and Shine got to Canterlot, Shine was very surprise how large the castle was. They got the main hall there stood two other ponies with flowing manes. The larger one has white fur and blue, green, light blue and pink color mane and her cutie mark showed the sun. The younger one has dark blue coat and a little brighter blue coat and her cutie mark has black and white moon.

"Princess Celestia and Princess Luna I came here as fast as I can! What wrong?" Twilight said.

"So this is the young one?" Luna asked

"Yes named name is Shine nice to meet you." Shine replied.

"No time for greetings I believed that you came from another world?" Celestia ask.

"Yes I did but I miss my parents everyone that I love is gone because I fell to this place 2 times." Shine said.

"Well actually you need to come with us." Luna said.

As they headed to the other room there was another portal. Like the same as the other one.

"So how can we get Shine back?" Twilight ask.

"You can open the portal with magic." Celestia responded

They all headed where was the portal, and all three alicorns use magic to open the portal but Shine stopped at the portal.

"I don't want to leave you." Shine said. "But you have to." Luna said. "I know..." Shine said, and she broke the portal.

"Why did you do that!?" Twilight ask. "I want to know me about this place, so can stay longer?" Shine said.

"Well I guess you can. But when you going back?" Celestia ask. "I'll be here till I die." Shine respond.

"But everypony thought that you came from a different kingdom." Twilight said.

"What a different kingdom what do you mean?" Shine ask.

"Oh, I forgot to said your princess because you have a horn and wings. And you're staying with Twilight." Celestia said

"Shine now we need to get to Ponyville, ok?" Twilight said.

"O-oh sure bye Princess Celestia and Luna." Shine said cheerfully.

After Twilight and Shine took the Friendship Express train home. "Come on Shine were here." Twilight said. "Really we are?" Shine asked. "Yes."Twilight replied. As they got to the house Spike was making dinner.

"O-oh hi Shine nice to see you again. And Twilight dinner is going to be ready soon, okay?" Spike said.

"Thanks for letting me know Spike." Twilight said. "You're welcome!" Spike said happy.

"Shine you want to see your room?" Twilight said. "Really!?" Shine said. "Sure" Twilight said. Both headed up to Shine's new room "I'll leave to see your new room and I'll call you when dinners ready." Twilight said. Then Shine remembers she had her phone. She took it out and played her favorite song.

**_The dazzling strobe lights_**

**_And the pounding LED_**

**_Take my hand begin to run_**

**_I stumbled and then I woke up a dream (ah)_**

**_It's still in my head_**

**_That stimulating line and_**

**_The time passing through my hands_**

**_When I compare the 2 I just sigh_**

**_Round and round_**

**_I'll move past the boring repetitive days_**

**_Today I'll will dream again!_**

**_Colorful, Shining sounds_**

**_I don't want, to let go of_**

**_This joy that's fills the empty space_**

**_Look! I'll raise my hands up high_**

**_On the other side other prism_**

**_I can't wait!_**

**_Weekender Girl_**

**_Weekender Girl_**

**_No matter how much I glare_**

**_The calendar is still in the middle_**

**_The beat leaking out of headphones_**

**_Ran little faster than usual_**

**_I'll, break, though, the_**

**_Ceaselessly reparative days_**

**_I'll fall, in love_**

**_My body, will float_**

**_Softly into, the air_**

**_Today I'll dream again!_**

**_Colorful, resounding Twitter_**

**_I don't want, to let go of_**

**_This joy that fills the empty space_**

**_Look! I'll raise my hand high_**

**_On the other side of the prism_**

**_I can't wait!_**

**_Weekender Girl (yeah)_**

**_Weekender Girl (yeah wahoo)_**

**_Weekender Girl_**

But She didn't know Twilight was watching her sing. Shine feel something is it right when she look behind her she scream. "Shine I didn't knew you can sing that well!" Twilight said. "Uh thanks I think, I have a picture when I was small and sang for the first time on stage." Shine said and handing Twilight a photo of her when she was small. "You are so cute when you were little, on come on time to eat ok?" Twilight said.

As they headed down the food was severed on the table. "Oh guy's food is ready" Spike said. "Thanks Spike so whats for dinner?" Shine said. "Today dinner is salad!" Spike replied. "Oh, as I like to enjoy a salad but do have anything else to eat?" Shine asked. "Yeah, what else you want to eat?" Spike asked. "Pork chops with some rice!" Shine said happily. The room was quiet for a while then Spike laugh.

"Whats- oh right I forgot that ponies don't eat meat." Shine said.

After they ate Twilight asked a question to Shine "Shine was the name of that song you're signing earlier?"

"Oh that song I was singing is Hatsune Miku Weekender Girl" Shine replied. "Hat-sune Mi-ku? That's a weird name if you ask me." Spike said. "Well its actually not s Hatsune Miku is a popular pop star in Japan but she's is a vocaloid and she not real just computer program." Shine said. "How you sing us a song?" Twilight ask. "Wait you want me to sing a song to you?"Shine said. Twilight and Spike nodded yes. "Okay Here its goes" Shine said.

**_Number 1 princess in the world_**

**_Knows by heart to treat me that way, ok?_**

**_Number 1: Be sure to see down to my shoes, got that?_**

**_Number 2: Look me through all the way to my shoes, okay?_**

**_Number 3: To my one word you answer in three words_**

**_If you got that… you're absent, right hand. Do something!_**

**_Not really saying anything selfish_**

**_I just want you to think from your heart… that I'm cute_**

**_Number 1 princess in the world_**

**_Realize that hey hey_**

**_Keep me waiting is out of the question_**

**_Who do you think I am?_**

**_Shoot! I feel like having something sweet!_**

**_Right now, ok?_**

**_Fault? Taking wrong as cute_**

**_I shall have no compliant_**

**_You know? Are you listening? I say…_**

**_Oh, and also? White horse_**

**_You know that? Come pick me up_**

**_If you got that knee down and take my hand and 'My Princess'_**

**_Not really saying anything selfish_**

**_Though is it also to scold me a little?_**

**_My own prince in the world_**

**_Realize that hey hey_**

**_Our hands are empty_**

**_Reticent and bluff prince_**

**_Shoot! Why? Realize it quick_**

**_You sure you don't understand! Don't understand!_**

**_Shortcake with strawberry on top_**

**_Melting delicious pudding made by well selected eggs_**

**_Everything, everything I will hold myself back_**

**_Please don't think I'm a selfish girl_**

**_I could to be good_**

**_You be sorry then_**

**_Sure thing! Because I'm…_**

**_Number 1 princess in the world_**

**_Be sure to watch my or else I'll go somewhere_**

**_Suddenly I was squeeze but sudden_**

**_You'll get ran over. It's dangerous and you then turn away_**

**_Well this one sure more dangerous_**

**_Hey baby_**

**_Ahhhhh!_**

After She finished the song Twilight and Spike clapped. "That was a very wonderful song." Spike said. "And not kidding that voice was beautiful!" Twilight said "And you're going to school next week."

"What but will I fit or will I be a misfit?" Shine worrying herself. "Its okay Shine I'm sure you fit right in with the other ponies." Spike "Also were here to help " Spike said. "Thanks that really means a lot to me." Shine said.

**So thank you for read the updated version of Shine in the world of Equestria (remake) and if I missed anything let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Twilight took Shine to the park. "Wow this is awesome so this is to get me get along with others ponies so I can become friends with them" Shine said. "Of course so you won't feel lonely on your first day now go play with some ponies." Twilight said.

Shine walk toward 2 ponies that were playing ball. "H-hello I'm Shine nice to meet you." The 2 ponies just stared at her; the pony to the right was a Pegasus her coat was lime green and her mane was sky blue. Also the one to the left was a unicorn her coat was peach color and her mane orange. "Hello my name is Starlight and this is Lillian but you can call her Lily." the female unicorn said. "Do you want to play ball with us?" Lillian asked Shine. "W-wait you want to play with me?" Shine said surprise.

"Well of course you might seem lonely but you might be fun to hang out with!" Starlight said. "By the way where you came from?" Lillian asked. "U-uh I moved from Canterlot." Shine said lied.

"Wow that's cool, but why do you move?" Starlight asked.

"Well because we just felt like we should move." Shine replied. "Starlight, sweetie we have to go back home." Starlight's mother said. "Sure mom well I have to go bye-bye." Starlight said.

"You to Lillian time to go home it's about to be night-time." Lillian's mother said "Of course mother well Shine see you soon." After Starlight and Lillian left, Shine was glad she could make friends. Shine and Twilight went back home, Shine told Twilight that she made to new friends. "So what are your 2 friends named?" Twilight asked. "Well, their names are Starlight and Lillian and so far their good friends." Shine replied cheerfully. "Well time to you to go to sleep you have school and I don't want you to be late." Twilight said. "Sure mom goodnight." Shine went to her and slept.

"Shine wake up time to go to school," Spike said. "Twilight is waiting for you."

"Five more minutes please." Shine replied.

"I'm going to get Twilight." Spike joked.

"NO! Don't get her!" Shine surprising woke.

"I was just kidding; man you are just like Twilight so serious." Spike replied.

After She got out of bed, she and Spike got downstairs. "Hey Spike can you take Shine to school?" Twilight said.

"Sure why?" Spike asks. "I tell you later." Twilight said. "Okay" Spike said.

After Spike dropped off Shine, She felt alone because she was new at school. 'I wonder if I made the right choice about if I should know about this other new world that I lived for now' Shine thought. "Hi! I'm Fate Rose but you can call me Rose what's your name?" Rose said.

"My name is Shine, nice to meet you." Shine replied.

The ring rang loudly that it hurt Shine's ears. "Oh yeah the over can hurt you your ears, so watch out for it." Rose said. "Yup, thanks for telling me the heads up." Shine said back to Rose.

After more than 3 hours the fillies and colts ran outside to play. Also Shine was hanging out with Rose, until… "Shine I thought you're going to play with us!" Lillian said. "Oh, hey Lillian and Starlight want to come and hang with Rose and me?" Shine asked. "No thanks forget it I don't want to be your friend anymore!" Lillian replied.

"Why what did I do wrong?!" Shine asked.

"Lillian calm down it just nothing beside we forgot to talk to her." As Starlight tried to calm Lillian. "OH REALLY?! Then explain this, our new friend just happens so to have a new friend and she forgot about us!" Lillian shouted.

"No she didn't!" Starlight yelled.

'Oh man this is going to a long day' Shine thought to herself and Starlight and Lillian Shouted at each other. The bell rang and all the fillies and colts went back to the room.

"Okay children we have a special thing coming up! As you all know we are going to have a talent show!" The teacher says. 'Cool! This going to be awesome! Maybe I can have my friend to sing a cool song, I just have to ask them after school' Shine said in her mind.

After school was over… "Hey guys! So I was wondering… would you like to join me for the talent show?" Shine asked.

"Why not! I'm with you!" Starlight said. "Really?!"Shine ask happily as ever. "Yup!" Starlight replied.

"So how about it would you like to join Star and I?" Shine asked Fate Rose. "Sure I can give you a hoof." Rose replied. "Yay! This going to be so much fun! And I know the song we can use for the talent show!" Shine said.

"Really?" Starlight and Rose said.

"Just meet me in an hour! I got to go and get everything ready!" Shine said running off.

* * *

><p>An hour later…<p>

"So this is where Shine lives?" Rose asked. "I think so…" Starlight replied. Rose knocks on the door, after a few seconds Twilight opens the door.

"Your Highness!" they bow down. "Is Shine with you?" Starlight asked. "Yes she's in her room you want to see her?" Twilight asked. "Thank you your highness." They both said. "Please just call me Twilight, okay?"

"Sure," Rose said. "Come on Starlight let's go!"

They headed up the stairs to Shine's room Rose knocks on her door. "Oh hey guys come in." Shine said.

"Now let me show you the song that we are going to sing!" Shine said. After the song…

"Cool, but can really sing it?" Rose asked "Beside you might be a better singer than us."

"I agree with rose too." Starlight said. "Don't worry I got everything under control! And when the talent show?" Shine said.

"In a week so should we get started?"Starlight asked. "Yup!" Rose said.

One week later…

It was nighttime behind the school. Fillies and colt were getting ready for the talent show and the parents waited for the talent show to begin. "Alright everypony the show starts in five minutes so get ready!" the teacher called out.

"Oh, I'm so nervous, because this is Starlight and I first time in a talent show. Aren't you nervous too Shine?" Rose asked. "No, I have done this many times before so I'm use to it." Shine replied.

"Okay you three you're up first! Break a leg!" the teacher said to Shine, Starlight, and Rose.

"Let's do this!" Shine said. "Right!" Star and Rose both said.

All: Yeah we are going on singing

Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy

We can change the world

with a bit of small love magicShine: Ah, a boring day comes today, too

Are you gonna spend it with sighs again?

Star: Hm, it's a fine day, you can meet something joy

Yeah keep your spirits in high

Rose: Nothing changes with blue mind

I will share you my best energy!All: Yeah we are going on singing

Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy

We can change the world

with a bit of small love magicStar: Ah, that lovely girl passes today, too

Are you gonna spend tomorrow just thinking of her?

Rose: Hm, tell you're feeling, don't keep it in your heart

Yeah take your courage in high

Shine: There are still many wonders

be more, more hopeful!Star & Rose: Yeah we are going on smiling

If you get blue a little, it's another beginning

Shine & Rose: We change the world

with a set of small one more steps, though Shine: Yeah we are going on hand in hand

If you get stumbled at something, someone supports you

We are going, going on All: Yeah we are going on singing

Your smile, for sure, makes someone happy

We can change the world

with a bit of small love magic!

The curtains close after that the pony stomp their hoofs. "Did you hear that guys," Rose said "They love us!"

"They do indeed…" Lillian said. "But my voice is going to be better than all for yours together!"

"Let me guess so you join the talent show too?" Star asked. "That's right! Now excuse me…" Lillian replied. "Geez, whats her problem?" Rose said.

"I think it's because of me…" Shine replied. "Don't worry now let's see what she's going to do." Starlight said.

Rolling Girl always looked at unreachable dreams

making a fuss if you got inside her head and disturbed, disturbed.

No problem. Was murmured, but weren't those words lost?

Fail again, fail again.

After ending your search for mistakes, it spins again!

Once more, once more.

I'll also roll today,

That girl says, that girl says,

Playing her words with meaning Are you better now?

It's still a ways off; I still don't see the point. I'm gonna stop my breathing, now. Rolling Girl is at the end of the ruins, beyond unreachable colors

overlapping voices with voices and blending, blending. No problem. Was murmured, but those words were lost.

How are you going to turn out good?

Even the hill tempting me is making mistakes more, once more.

Somehow I'm rolling.

That girl said, That girl said

Repeating silent words with meaning Are you better now?

Just a bit more and you'll see something soon. I'm Gonna Stop my breathing, now. Once more, once more.

I'll also roll today,

That girl says, that girl says,

Playing her words with a smile Are you better now? It's okay now. Let's go, you must be tired as well, right?

I wanna stop my breathing, now.

* * *

><p>After the talent show ended…<p>

"That felt good!" Starlight said. "Sure did!" Rose replied.

'If those two said it felt, maybe they can join me! We can make a singing group together, but I have to ask them if they want to join.' Shine thought.

"Uh guys... do you want to join me in a singing group?" Shine asked.

"Why?" they both said. "Since we have bit of a first singing group together maybe we can do more singing together." Shine replied.

"That sounds good count me in!" Starlight said. "Since we are doing this together… I'll join too." Rose said. "Thank you such you don't how much means to me!" as She hugged them.

"And after show how about we practice? For our new song so we will be ready when it comes!" Starlight said. "Sure." They both said.


End file.
